


[Podfic] Kings and Queens and Jokers Too

by weimar27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recorded as a pinch hit for the<span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/multipodicity/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/multipodicity"><b>multipodicity</b></a></span> challenge. I had to choose something that <span><a href="http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com/"><b>fishpatrol</b></a></span> recorded, original podfic is <a href="http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/kings-and-queens-and-jokers-too-audiobook">here</a>. Thanks again to <span><a href="http://dodificus.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dodificus.livejournal.com/"><b>dodificus</b></a></span> for beta-listening.</p></blockquote>





	[Podfic] Kings and Queens and Jokers Too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kings and Queens and Jokers, Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164460) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Length** 25:05 mins (22.97 MB)  
mp3 download [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/kings-and-queens-and-jokers-too-0)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a pinch hit for the[](http://community.livejournal.com/multipodicity/profile)[ **multipodicity**](http://community.livejournal.com/multipodicity) challenge. I had to choose something that [](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com/profile)[**fishpatrol**](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com/) recorded, original podfic is [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/kings-and-queens-and-jokers-too-audiobook). Thanks again to [](http://dodificus.livejournal.com/profile)[**dodificus**](http://dodificus.livejournal.com/) for beta-listening.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Kings and Queens and Jokers, Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375230) by [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse)




End file.
